Undisclosed Desires
by Misery666
Summary: It started with a cardigan... I should have known it was a bad omen..." RobxRae. R&R. Thanks. Rated T but may change.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song 'Undisclosed Desires' by **Muse**.

**x X x**

**Undisclosed Desires**

Chapter One

Prologue

It started with a cardigan.

I probably should have thrown it away or put it with the rest of the clothes I never wore, but there was something different about this particular piece of clothing that appealed to me.

If Starfire weren't so excited or happy, I wouldn't have felt the need to wear it. But she'd been so lonesome lately.

Turns out, the relationship with Robin didn't work out the way Starfire wanted.

Nobody understood why they broke up, and neither Cyborg nor myself could bring up the courage to ask. Even Beast Boy avoided that conversation.

She was so sad after the break up. This had been the first time she'd smiled, a first, genuine Starfire smile.

I couldn't refuse. Not this time.

So I wore it (along with those black skinny jeans Starfire bought me a few years back I may add).

I should have known it was a bad omen, something I could have foreseen if I wasn't so absorbed.

Who knew one shirt could ruin my life?

I certainly didn't.

**x X x**

AN: this is Raven's POV, but I might switch around. Tell me if you would like some other POV. I would like to know...

By the way, it will be much longer (if you see my other stories you will know what i mean). This is only the beginning. I promise. :D

Amanda out-

(aka: misery666 out-)


	2. One Step Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, the song 'Undisclosed Desires' by **Muse**, or the song 'One Step Closer' by **Linkin Park**.

**x X x**

**Undisclosed Desires**

Chapter Two

One Step Closer

I repeated my mantra, trying desperately to relax as I said the words.

I focused on my breathing, feeling my chest rise and fall.

The rising sun shone brightly across the gleaming water, the warmth seeping into my skin. The morning breeze blew lightly, lifting strands of stray hair away from my face.

There was a moment of discomfort with my face exposed to the brilliant sun, but I tried to stay focused. I squeezed my eyes tighter.

I bit my lip in frustration, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." My body grew rigid.

My jaw tightened, "_Azerath Metrion Zinthos._" I blew out a strained breath, my eyes snapping open, my hands molding into fists.

It was no use, there was just too much.

I slowly drifted toward the ground in a huff, sitting crossed–legged, rubbing my temples with my fingertips.

I laughed mockingly to myself for a bit.

The roof had always been my sanctuary, second to my room, but I should have known that it wouldn't help now. Guess that would teach me to _hope_ from now on.

"Hey." I felt a jolt of surprise, but I instantly calmed, recognizing the voice.

My mood abruptly turned sour, my deadpanned voice unreasonably sharp. There was a significant pause before I responded.

"_Hey_."

Guilt. My anger flamed, _get over it!_

"You alright?"

Another significant pause.

"Not even the slightest."

Again with the guilt. I bit my lip, suddenly feeling my eyes begin to water. I shut them quickly and blinked away the tears. _Get a grip on yourself!_

It was silent for a few minutes before Robin finally responded.

"I'm sorry Raven, I really am. I wish I could make this easy for you."

Compassion. I wasn't being fair.

I took a deep breath before rubbing my temples again, "No, it's not you. It's… just _everything_. I can't even meditate without getting distracted." My voice retained the same accusing tone, but I tried to lessen the bitterness.

"I'm sorry." He repeated solemnly.

I squirmed internally. I was feeling too many emotions at once. I had a brief sensation that I might explode any time soon. Hopefully it'd be quick, I'd hate for it to last for too long.

"It's fine Robin," I lied uneasily, I decided to change the subject, "Anyway, what are you doing up so early? Couldn't sleep?" I kept my back to him, not even chancing a glance; my emotions were sporadic, I couldn't be too careful.

"Actually, that's why I'm up here," I regretted my question at once, "I felt the… commotion. I've been feeling it for a while now, but this is the first time it wouldn't let me sleep. I was worried." His voice came closer to me as he spoke; he stopped beside me, and sat down on my right.

I bit my tongue before I could say the words that were itching to come out. I could feel my anger boil to the point that it was nearly painful, but I closed my eyes quickly and took slow deep breaths, keeping the intolerable emotion at bay.

My jaw tightened under the stress, "I have it under control." My body grew rigid as the door to the roof suddenly slammed behind me. My eyes remained shut.

"I know when you're lying Raven." His voice was calm, and that was irritating.

I couldn't hold it back this time, "I wouldn't be dealing with this in the first place, if my friends weren't heartbroken." Silence.

Guilt… massive guilt and shame. But the damage had already been done and I could feel the weight suddenly leave my shoulders; no matter how much regret I felt, I was glad I'd finally said the words.

Robin didn't respond, and I could feel the guilt eating away inside me – I ignored the sound of breaking glass downstairs.

Robin took a deep breath before speaking, "I know that… we've been friends for a long time now; all of us," Uh oh, I sensed a speech, "For years we've been protecting this city, and every one of you has shared something about yourselves, at least… we all know something valuable about each other. And… the only person who knows something valuable about me is you." My eyes widened but I didn't dare interrupt him.

"Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, you… you've all put yourselves into this team, this… family. But… I'm still hiding. I'm afraid of what they might see, I'm afraid of their reactions. You're the only one who understands.

"You're the only one who's seen me, other than Batman, who hasn't turned away. And you have no idea how that feels." He turned toward me then, a light smirk on his lips, but it seemed forced. I frowned.

I didn't know what to say, so all I could do was stare at him in awe.

He gave one short chuckle before continuing, "So. I think you're the only person I can talk to about this. Well, honestly you're the only person I _want_ to talk to about this; the others wouldn't understand because… _you are just as dark as me_." My chest felt light and my stomach fluttered. I was probably blushing but I didn't mind it at all.

I had nothing at all I could say. I felt… honorable that I was the only one Robin could confide in beside the big Bat. I was speechless.

What was I to say if I could speak? Thank you? Your welcome? I'm glad you think of me that way, likewise?

I was glad I _couldn't _find my voice yet. This was definitely a shift from my original subject. What next?

"Anyway," Robin began with a steady voice, "I want you to know what happened, so maybe you could stop hating me just a little bit." I cringed.

His expression sobered, his tone gloomy, "I'm not sure if you remember, but it was five weeks ago on Tuesday. We came home that day after we stopped Mumbo," His eyes looked past mine as he remembered that day, I frowned, remembering also, "She was so happy the day earlier, I couldn't understand the change. She was so distant, occupied. I couldn't understand.

"After we all ate dinner, I went to her room to see what was wrong. I wanted to know why she was so sad." The memory was vivid in my mind. Watching Starfire that day, it was as if the sun had lost its shine. It was probably the most painful thing to watch, and feel, and I hoped I would never have to endure that again.

"What happened?" I heard my voice speak the words before I realized I'd said them, I wasn't surprised that it shook a little.

Robin took a few seconds to compose himself, and then continued, "We talked. I asked what was wrong; she said she was sorry for how she was behaving, and that she wished she could be stronger, for the both of us. I asked what she meant, but she didn't answer me. And then she broke up with me." Robin's shoulders sunk with grief. I watched as he tried to control his suddenly sorrowful expression.

It was painful to watch; a new form of torture that I was not aware of.

My chest tightened as my head clouded with despair, my hands beginning to shake from the powerful emotion.

It was then I realized who was the real heartbroken friend; the one who had been suffering the real desolation.

"I'm… so sorry," I didn't know what I could say, "I… just assumed…" My sentence trailed off. There was nothing that could be done to atone for my behavior.

Robin inhaled deeply and exhaled before responding, "It's fine Raven. You didn't know. I'm sure everybody came to the same conclusion." He sat motionless beside me, his expression impassive.

I was astounded that it was Starfire who ended the relationship. But it didn't make any sense, why did she end the one thing that we all knew would last forever?

We didn't speak for a while, and I grew anxious during the silence.

My own emotions were so hectic that I couldn't tell his apart from mine. I retained a semi-calm exterior the best I could.

I jumped a little when Robin broke the silence, "You know how all those couples blame themselves when their significant other breaks up with them," I felt a surprising amount of trepidation, but I resisted the urge to get up and leave, "the thing that's different between me and them is it _was _my fault.

"I'm not saying that because I _feel_ I'm responsible, it's because I _know _I'm responsible." He gazed out toward the ocean, the water glistening, moving in small waves, "I tried… showing her… but before I even gave her a glance, she ran away. I scared her. It's my fault." He gazed down solemnly, his expression cleared of emotion.

His gaze seemed blank, no longer withholding the gleam of desolation. And that scared me the most.

I knew immediately he wasn't waiting for a response, but I couldn't stand the moment of stillness between us.

I said the first thing that popped in my head, "You can't blame yourself, Robin," he snorted in response, I pursed my lips with slight irritation, "Do you really believe hiding would have been a better solution?" His eyes told me his answer.

I continued a little uncertain, trying to sort my thoughts into words, "Even… if you hadn't shown yourself, at some point, she was going to realize you weren't sharing your full self with her. And your reluctance would not have been appreciated, especially to Starfire," Robin's eyebrow creased as he listened, a look of understanding flitting across his features, "She would have been self-conscious, doubting your feelings towards her. That, I believe, would have been much worse."

Robin nodded slowly, grasping the meaning of my words.

"I don't know why she did what she did, but the only thing that matters is she knows you now. She may have ended the relationship, but no matter how dark you may be, she will never turn away from you. I think I know that better than anyone." I gave the best comforting grin I could, but even that was slight; I could feel it. But from Robin's answering smile, I guess it wasn't as bad as I imagined it, even though it faded into a small gloomy one.

"I guess," He answered soberly, "but I'm not so sure. We haven't talked since that night. And even those few times we went out to stop a burglary, she avoided me. I don't even think she's even looked at me since then."

That was a lie. She'd looked plenty of times, it was Robin who avoided that glance, but I wasn't about to point that out. No need to make him feel even worse, or call him out on it. I was supposed to be the comforting friend right?

Right and I was a comforting friend who needed to say something to make him feel better, and quick. I bit my lip, hiding my anxious expression.

"She's hurting, Robin. She just needs time is all," I hoped to _Azar_ it was true, "She'll come around eventually… just _please_ don't force your company on her, that won't be a pleasant conversation for either of you." I did my best to hide my strained tone; this conversation wasn't exactly something I was good at. Unfortunately, I think it was showing.

Robin acquiesced silently, nodding.

Great, now _that's_ taken care of.

I waited for him to move, or get up, or do something. But all he did was sit there and watch the incoming waves.

I felt uneasy. What am I supposed to do now? I stared tapping my fingers.

Irritation flared then. Isn't he supposed to leave or something? I did the comforting friend thing… what more does he want?

I took a deep breath, surprised by the surges of emotion. I needed seclusion.

"I have to go meditate," I began, moving from my cross-legged position to stand, "I'll be in my room… if you need me." The words felt awkward against my tongue and it felt even stranger to be saying it to my _fearless_ leader. But I knew he needed someone at the moment to rely on, so I decided to take the initiative.

"Okay, I'm going to be up here for awhile."

I nodded, already walking to the door.

"And Raven…" His voice called out, stopping me right as I grasped the handle, "thanks… a lot."

"Anytime." With that said, I moved swiftly down the stairs, through the hall, and into my room.

Solitude.

I exhaled deeply, not realizing I had been holding my breath.

Slowly, almost sluggish, I walked to my bed and fell into it. I rubbed my temples.

My room before had been a constant stream of profanities and unwanted insights. _Feelings_ that I couldn't block because my head was screaming from exhaustion, nearly to the point that it was ready to explode.

But now… peace, serenity… even though my head throbbed. My brain still hadn't quite healed from the chaos. But that was an easy thing to heal.

I took a deep breath and sat cross-legged on my bed. I felt myself lift from my sheets, the soft material no longer touching my legs.

I exhaled in surprise. Rapture, sudden bliss it was to meditate peacefully!

Slowly and softly, I murmured my mantra to myself, feeling my thoughts leave me. My body felt numb as I focused on my breathing, the way my chest raised and fell, and the _silence_.

Ecstasy it was. I was sure I'd probably gone to another realm during this moment, and I couldn't get enough of it. It was wonderful…

…

My eyes opened.

The bright sun that had been shining relentlessly this morning had been taken over by the moon.

Pale and alluring it was, but also a complete surprise.

Had I really been meditating that long?

I guess my mind needed the tranquility more than I thought. I took a deep breath.

I felt the corners of my mouth tighten and teeth on my bottom lip. Was I smiling?

Suddenly, I felt my chest slightly rumbling, a voice echoing throughout my room. I was laughing?

Wow. I spend too much time by myself.

Quickly, I walked out of my room. A little shaken, but I was alright. My little laughing fit had ceased after I closed the door.

Not completely sure where I was going, I let my feet take me down the hall, down the stairs, and surprisingly, I found myself in the common room.

I blinked, my eyes searching for my companions, but the only person I could find was Starfire, planted in the sofa watching TV.

…?

There was absolutely no reason I could think of for Starfire to be sitting here _alone_. At least Cyborg or maybe Beast Boy would keep her company; where did they go?

I walked hesitantly toward her, just passing the kitchen area.

"Starfire?" I asked once I reached her, my hand placed lightly on the back of the sofa.

Starfire jumped, her back stiffening, a small yelp escaping from her mouth. She turned toward me at once, her emerald eyes wide.

Her eyes focused when she saw it was me and her hand flew to her chest.

"Oh! Friend Raven, you have startled me." I could see redness around her eyes, a pink tinge to her nose; she'd been crying. I felt whatever was left of my smile turn into a frown.

"The others have retired to their rooms," she explained when I continued to stare, she straightened her position on the sofa, a delicate smile adorning her features, "I had hoped to converse with you before I returned to my room as well."

My eyes widened. Taking in the room around me, and the clock on the oven, I was surprised she had waited this long. Her smile was still in place, a first.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked her warily, hoping that she wouldn't want to have a '_talk_'. I don't think I could stand to be a comforting friend to someone else in the same day; it was hard enough with Robin.

Starfire turned abruptly and bent down toward her leg. A silver box I hadn't noticed sat on the right side of her leg, a sparkly blue bow tied around it. Starfire grabbed it and held it out to me, her smile widening.

"For you." She said, her voice eager, her eyes gleaming.

I started, but took the box nonetheless, holding it before me with a dubious but wary expression.

I eyed the box one more time before glancing up at her again, shocked to see her beaming, "It's not Blorthog again is it?"

"It is not, my friend." She was still smiling radiantly.

"Then why-" I began but she intercepted.

"Earlier today I had traveled to the mall of shopping. I found it in one of the compartments the earthlings call stores. Once I saw it, I knew I had to acquire it for you at once. It is in your favorite color, I made sure." She grinned excitedly, her hands placed patiently in her lap.

I blanched.

_Oh perfect!_ This was really what I needed. Another provocative garment Starfire bought me. I wonder where she got it this time, Abercrombie & Fitch? Hollister? American Eagle? Aeropostale? Bebe?

I tried to smile appreciatively. The damn box suddenly felt heavier than before.

"You shouldn't have." I forced a smile the very best I could, I couldn't however, keep the distaste from my tone. Starfire didn't seem to notice as she smiled brighter.

"Oh but I am glad I did! Open it, do you not wish to see your gift?" Her tone seemed to drop suddenly, and I glanced up to see her cheerful expression fall.

Hastily, I conjured up a full-length grin, "No of course I want to. I'm just… so surprised. Thank you Starfire." Her grin returned. Boy was that close.

I returned my attention to the harmless little silver box, feeling a large amount of trepidation. My fingers fluttered uneasily; not at all wanting to open the box, but if it keeps her smiling…

Oh for the love of…!

I ripped the bow off angrily, taking the top off to reveal royal blue tissue paper as well as white. I opened the tissue paper, to see something wrapped inside. I pulled it out, the material soft against my fingers, and let it unravel.

It was a shirt, a blue so dark that it almost seemed gray. But it had a kind of V-neck that buttoned down. The sleeves were nice and long, but overall it seemed kind of short. Was it supposed to end where my hips probably began? If so weird.

"Do you like it?" She asked at once, her smile _still_ in place.

I took one more glance at it, my lips pursing.

Overall, I would have to say it wasn't that bad. It wasn't something I'd normally buy for myself… but lets face it. Starfire was pretty much the only one who supplied me with clothing.

I wondered idly if I ever went out to buy my own clothing, or if I ever bought clothes. I decided it was kind of sad that I couldn't think of any times I did.

But… it wasn't bad. Not bad at all… I guess that meant…

"Yes, I do," My voice sounded surprised, and I was, "a lot. Thanks, Star."

"You are welcome, dear friend."

I continued to observe my not so bad gift.

Perhaps it was the color that appealed to me… maybe because it seemed pretty modest, unlike most of those shirts I see with the plunging neckline and those shirts that cut off half way to show your belly button. Those I probably would have thrown away.

"I believe they called it a Cardigan."

A modest cardigan. Hmmm…

"I would appreciate it if you wore it someday," my observation stopped, "I am quite eager to see how it fits you. Perhaps tomorrow you can wear it."

What?

"The Kid Flash and once adversary Jinx are patrolling the area for the next two weeks. We have a… day off do we not?"

Nothing came out of my open mouth.

"Until then I suppose. Pleasant shlorvaks Raven." She stood from her seat, turned off the TV and walked leisurely out of the common room.

I stared after her, trying to figure out what just happened, my fingers still wrapped around the shirt.

But… Wait… I… Oh forget it.

Finally, my fingers and muscles relaxed. Ugh. My eyes closing in resignation.

There was no fighting it; her expression helped my reluctant decision. She was so happy and excited.

So… tomorrow, I will wear the damn shirt. Tomorrow I will make her happy again. Tomorrow… _tomorrow_… tomorrow I will wear the modest not so bad cardigan.

I sighed.

I glanced at the no so bad shirt again, wondering what would look best with it. Hmmm… I'd have to look through the pile of clothes I'd discarded in my closet.

I groaned, grabbing the empty box as I walked to my room. I tried to get a grip on myself.

"It's just a shirt," I said to myself as I walked down the hall, "how bad could it be?"

Oh… I _really_ shouldn't have said that…

**x X x**

AN: Sorry it took so long. I really didn't think it would be so long. But… anyways. What do you think so far? :D

P.S Sorry if there are some errors. I pretty much skimmed it for mistakes so if you see one, Sorry!


	3. Help, I'm Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, the song 'Undisclosed Desires' by **Muse**, or the song 'Help, I'm Alive' by**Metric**.

**x X x**

**Undisclosed Desires**

Chapter Three

Help, I'm Alive

I sighed, turning this way and that way in front of the mirror in my bathroom.

I had no idea what I was doing but… I did feel… nice.

My lips pursed.

The clothes fit snugly against my skin. It felt a little strange since it was soft and light, unlike my uniform, which was pretty much a second skin.

I'd searched through my closet as soon as I'd awoken and found the jeans that Starfire had given me a few years ago, black skinny jeans. Along with them, I'd found some tank tops and shoes; all of them had been from Starfire.

There was slight guilt in realizing that fact but I pushed through it, hoping this one good deed would make up for it. If not, at least partially.

I wore a white tank top under the cardigan and selected a pair of black ballet flats to go with my 'for Starfire' outfit.

While I rummaged through the clothing, I also realized with a heavy conscience that they were all in colors that suited me. None of them had been pink or baby blue. They were all dark colors, white being the only exception.

I was probably the most ungrateful person on earth.

And that was very true. But I had to stop feeling sorry for myself. Today wasn't about me, obviously.

I sighed again.

Despite my reluctance, I had to admit that I was… excited.

And there was a particular feeling when I put the clothes on. It wasn't exactly a feeling of dread or irritancy (though that was partly what I was feeling), I kind of felt graceful…

It was an exhilarating feeling, although I had to admit it rubbed me the wrong way. I wondered briefly if Starfire always felt like this whenever we had the chance to wear our street clothes.

I groaned as I continued to twist and turn in front of my mirror.

The clock had already ticked past twelve, probably hours ago; I wasn't exactly keeping track. I had to admit I was delaying my appearance on purpose.

It's probably cowardly of me, but I wasn't going to lie; I do not want to go downstairs.

But Starfire wanted this… she asked me personally after giving me a 'not so bad' gift without asking for anything in return. And the way she smiled… after frowning for so long…

Ugh! Why me?

I exhaled, my head bumping against my mirror loudly as I leaned forward in resignation. I wondered if I should pound my head repeatedly in the hopes that I would forget about this for just once second… or pass out.

It was tempting, too tempting, but I restrained myself from doing such a thing. Unfortunately.

I groaned. I could tell from the confines of my bathroom that I could delay no longer. If I was going to do this, I had to do it now. Upsetting Starfire was not an option today.

As I turned toward my closed bathroom door, my hand froze as I grasped the handle.

My heart thudded inside my chest, my pulse racing under my skin. My breathing suddenly sounded very loud and my face felt five times hotter.

I stood bewildered. Was I truly this frightened?

_But why?_ I asked myself.

There was certainly no reason for me to be this… unnerved. Was it simply that my being repetitive all these years, a sudden change was practically a taboo?

Yes, that was probably it. Change was what scared me the most.

I suppose anybody would be frightened of an alteration like this, or maybe I was just weird like that. Oh well, either way, I had to calm myself.

I closed my eyes quickly, trying to rein in the irrational fright.

My eyes opened a second later. How easy it was now to control my emotions!

I took one last deep breath before throwing the door open, putting on a brave face. A fake brave face, but brave nonetheless.

I was very aware of how my hands began to shake and how my stomach seemed to tingle anxiously as I entered the hall.

_For Starfire_, I muttered internally.

If anything, as soon as Starfire sees me I could run into my room and hide. It would be done and everything would go back to normal. She would be happy and I would feel like a sort of good friend.

Yes, everything would be fine.

The halls seemed much longer than I remembered as I walked through them, and the stairs seemed a lot steeper than the trip I had down them yesterday.

My legs grew tired after the first step – I wondered if gravity had always been this laborious.

Sudden dread filled my system; I arrived at my destination.

I froze at the door that led to the common room, giving myself a breather before I did myself in.

The tingle I felt before now seemed like a very advanced form of nausea, and my hands stopped shaking all together. My hands had molded into fists, both rigid and tense at my sides, almost to the point it was painful.

My head swam and I felt my legs were about to give out at any moment. My heart raced, thudding in my ears. I wouldn't be surprised if my skin was crimson red; it felt like it was on fire.

_Get a hold of yourself!_ I murmured internally, _in and out. Easy as that._

I inhaled deeply, holding it inside for a while, and then slowly exhaling.

I thought maybe it would loosen the nerves just a little bit, but it only succeeded in making me even more anxious.

"Just get it over with." I growled at myself.

Squeezing my eyes tight, I moved forward for the motion sensors to catch my movement and the doors _whooshed_ open.

Keeping my eyes securely shut, my feet moved forward, one in front of the other at a leisurely pace.

Each step felt like a muscle relaxer. So calming it was to feel the heat leave my cheeks, and the trembling to cease.

I had done it; I'd done exactly what Starfire had wanted. I'd made her happy.

Elated as I was, something didn't feel right. There was something missing from the room.

I could only sense one person.

My eyes opened on their own accord, immediately scanning the room.

I saw a figure in front of the TV, sitting in the sofa. My eyes focused in on black, spiky hair.

Astonished, I checked one more time around the room. Hoping to find an alien with fiery red hair and bright green eyes, praying to see her smile in delight as she caught my wardrobe for the day.

Nothing.

Every emotion in my body shattered.

_Are you kidding me?_

So worried about myself and the reactions of my companions I had forgotten to check if Starfire was even going to be here. Perfect.

Well that just ruined my mood completely.

_Why, today of all days, did she have to not be here?_ I felt like ripping my hair out.

But I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Hey."

Robin's head quirked up at my curt tone, perhaps even a little surprised.

"Where are the others?"

I stared down at him beside the sofa, feeling like I could happily pummel someone to death. Maybe him if he didn't give me the answer I wanted.

He jerked, caught off guard, "Uh, they went to the mall. I think." My jaw clenched.

"When?"

Robin's eyebrows rose at my piqued attitude.

"Just a few minutes ago… Why?"

"I'm looking for…" I began, but my sentence trailed off; the words 'bad idea' screamed in my head, "Never mind. Forget it." I shifted my gaze elsewhere, but I watched him in my periphery.

"Okay." He said slowly, confused. He turned away back toward the TV, shrugging.

I closed my eyes briefly.

_Holy Hell!_ That was a close one.

I exhaled slowly; incredibly relieved I had resisted saying her name. That would have ended badly.

Robin's head suddenly jerked once again, breaking me from my thoughts. I began to watch him more intently.

He looked off in the distance, past the TV. His expression reminded me of someone in disbelief. Perplexed, I couldn't stop my eyes from moving to him and then quickly darting away.

He gave one strange chuckle and his lips spread in an odd smile, as if he suddenly thought of something funny.

Was I witness to someone loosing their mind? My eyes widened. I didn't move my gaze away from him this time.

He stopped mid-chuckle and glanced toward me. His expression was suddenly confused and astonished.

Alarm rushed though my system. What was one supposed to do with a mentally unstable person?

I found it pretty ironic that I was asking myself this question now; since I deal with crazies 24 hours a day… huh… better think about that later.

"What are you wearing?" He asked abruptly.

I blinked, "What?"

"What are you wearing?" he asked once again, his eyes traveling down to my feet before returning to my eyes.

My mind remained blank for a few seconds, caught off guard.

I glanced down to my feet wondering if I was wearing mismatched shoes. My eyes found my feet bound in black ballet flats.

My mouth opened in realization. My cheeks flared as my stomach dropped. I simply refused look him in the eye.

I shut my mouth quickly, trying to remain calm.

I shrugged; the movement was far too tense to seem casual.

"Clothes." I answered, still avoiding his masked gaze.

Silence ensued.

Mortification blared through my skull. No words could describe how badly I needed death at that point.

If only he would speak!

I glanced up at him to see his expression the same, his eyes still traveling up and down my body, appraising. My blush deepened.

"Oh," He hesitated, suddenly growing restless, "I thought… you didn't like… Abercrombie."

I nearly tore into my lip.

If only he would shut up!

"I…" my voice failed me, and I blurted out whatever I could, "I like… Abercrombie…" I felt sweat dew on the back of my neck.

His head tilted strangely, "Oh. I… didn't know."

This conversation needed to end. Now.

"…Yeah." _What are you doing?_

"It suits you."

What?

"It suits you." He repeated. Did I say that out loud?

I moved my nervous gaze back to him, just long enough to see a light smile spread across his lips.

I couldn't form a response fast enough.

"I… Uh? Thanks."

I formed my own awkward smile, my hands still shaking.

My voice quivered and I began to make for an exit, "Well I should go-"

Robin interrupted me mid sentence, "Wait, I mean… uhm?" He chuckled nervously, my eyes widened in surprise, "I'm not really doing anything and it'll probably be awhile before the others get back but… would you want to… I don't know… go out for dinner, maybe - if you're not doing anything?"

My voice failed me once again, "I…"

Robin suddenly seemed flustered, "Oh, if you have something planned it's alright. I was just… wondering." My eye brows rose. Was Robin blushing?

I had no idea what to say.

My cheeks flared.

Speak. Speak!

"I…?" Louder! "No I… don't have anything… planned." I finished lamely. I smiled awkwardly; at least, I was hoping I was smiling.

"Oh, well, Okay." He sounded nervous but… relieved? "Well… give me ten minutes and I'll go change."

Dumbfounded, I replied the best way I could, "Alright… well… I'll be… in my room." Without waiting for a response, I turned swiftly and walked quickly out of the common room, down the halls, up the stairs, and into my room.

I pressed my back against my door as soon as it closed, watching as my hands continued to shake.

There was nothing that could be said. My mind had gone into full shock mode.

There was only one question that seemed to reverberate through my head, echoing and pulsating with confusion.

What just happened?

I sunk to my floor, my heart pounding in my ears.

What the _hell_ just happened?

There was only one answer I could come up with.

I. Have. No. Idea.

**x X x**

AN: I'm sorry I had to leave it here; it was the only place that suited me. Haha

Well, I'm sorry it took so long, I had to decide which way I wanted to go with this chapter, but I think it went in the right direction.

And admittedly, it was a little hard to write the dialogue in this one. But if I was being honest, I wrote her shocked reaction exactly the way I would react. Stunned to death. Haha

Be patient please! I'll post as soon as I can! Laterz!


	4. First Date Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, the song 'Undisclosed Desires' by **Muse**, or the song 'First Date' by **Blink 182**.

**x X x**

**Undisclosed Desires**

Chapter Four

First Date – Part 1

It was a date. _No – not a date. Friends… just friends… right?_ Wait… _why am I even trying to convince myself it isn't a date? It isn't, so get over it!_

I let go of a long strained sigh. My stomach gurgling anxiously; I made myself breathe evenly.

It was precisely seven minutes and thirty-nine seconds since I embarrassingly high-tailed it to my room. Thinking back to that horrifying moment, I groaned, my expression crumbling under the shame. I could have handled that situation better; but I didn't.

I wanted to cry I felt so ridiculous. But the worst part of it all? It wasn't the way I cowardly ran away from him. It was where my thoughts turned to after I recovered from the initial shock and turmoil: _Would Starfire mind? She's the one who broke up with him, so why would she even care? It's just dinner. No big deal._

I was ashamed to even think this way. I was better than this… right? Yes. I was – _am_. I _am_ better than this.

So that was it then. I'll tell him something came up and that I can't go. He would believe it; he always does.

I found myself slowly relaxing at the thought. And here I was worrying about it like it was the end of the world. _Glad that's over_. I chuckled audibly to myself, "What a relief."

I heard three sharp raps on my door; my brief euphoria instantly shattered.

I panicked.

I flung forward away from my door with a gasp and landed face first on my carpet.

"Ow!"

I scrambled to my feet quickly, rubbing my nose while doing so, trying to decide if it would be better to answer with a lame excuse or to just ignore it completely. I bit my lip, torn between the two options.

_Should I?_

Three more knocks on my door. _Ack!_

"Raven, it's me, Robin. Are you there?"

_Oh! Damn it all!_

I hastily opened the door, a nervous smile forming on my lips, "Hey, sorry. I was… in the bathroom." I flushed. Out of all the lame excuses, that was the best I could think of? Bleh, my idiocy was leaking.

"It's alright," he answered easily, wisely ignoring my animated tone, "you ready to go?"

I took a breath, ready to feign disappointment and maybe even throw in a few sighs while I'm at it, when I noticed what he was wearing.

Although he still wore his mask, I stared at him in awe. He wore baggy dark blue skinny jeans and a red unzipped jacket with a plain white shirt underneath. He also wore black and white Vans sneakers to complete his casual look.

I just stared. There was nothing I could say.

Robin noticed, "What?" he asked, an odd smile beginning to form.

"I… don't think I've ever seen you in street clothes before. You look nice." It was only then that I realized I'd just said this aloud. I immediately looked down and blushed, whimpering mentally. _What is wrong with me?_

"Oh, thanks," He sounded surprised, great, "So, are you ready?"

I felt that I was forgetting something important, but… he looked so nice; handsome even. I'd never thought him to be a skinny jeans kind of guy, albeit it wasn't super tight like most guys, still... it looked semi snug… only around his waist was it a little more loose… how was it possible for Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, to have style? How did that work?

"Raven?"

I jerked out of my trance, "Huh?"

"Are you ready to go?" he asked once more, another odd smile forming on his features.

Once again I had that nagging feeling, but my cheeks burned and I responded shyly, "Yeah – I mean, yes, I am." I bit my lip in embarrassment, hoping I didn't sound too much like an idiot.

Robin chuckled, "Okay, let's go."

Just as he turned to lead the way, I saw him reached back and felt his hand wrap around my own.

My eyes widened but I let him lead the way, blushing all the while.

Something clicked inside me; a sense of inconceivable joy coursing through me that I didn't dare let go. It was strange how normal it felt to hold his hand. It didn't seem like Robin was even aware of it himself.

I didn't know what to feel or what I was feeling, but in that moment, I simply didn't care.

**x X x**

AN: I'm sorry. I know it's short and that I'm evil and I know it's been forever since I've last updated. What like… the beginning of the year? Jeeze… yeah. That's awful. But on a lighter note, this is not all I've written in the last 12 months. Haha

I have actually written this entire chapter out, I only wanted to get a little bit out to give you guys something to hope for and give you the rest when I give it another once over.

I promise too. The second part is much longer and I didn't half- ass it like I did on this one. Lol So here you go and I'll probably give you the next chapter tomorrow. Alright then.

I'll get to it!

P.s. I didn't originally mean for this to be a two part thing, so excuse me if the ending is a bit abrupt and unfair. haha


	5. First Date Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, the song 'Undisclosed Desires' by **Muse**, or the song 'First Date' by **Blink 182**.

**x X x**

**Undisclosed Desires**

Chapter Four

First Date – Part 2

I could remember back to the beginning of Robin's relationship with Starfire; back to when things were good.

Wherever they were going and whatever they did, they were always connected at the hands. It was something Starfire initiated, but Robin went along with. It now seemed to be something Robin was so used to that he probably expected the gesture automatically.

As we made our way downstairs, I couldn't help but notice how soft and smooth his hand felt. His grasp was firm and comforting; I relished the feeling.

I blushed at that thought.

When we finally made it to the Garage, Robin went straight for his R-cycle – his helmet sitting right on top of the seat.

He went to reach for it, when he noticed his hand was already wrapped around mine. His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't let go of my hand.

His brow creased, his gaze intently focused on our conjoined hands, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Blood rushed into his cheeks, "I didn't even notice."

His hand remained firm around mine. A small smile tugged at my lips, my own blush forming.

"It's alright. I didn't mind."

He turned away. Did he just smile?

I had no idea what was taking over me, but I was calm, excited even. I was happy.

"So, where are we going?"

Robin turned back toward me with a full, perfect, pearly white smile, "It's a surprise." He said, his hand suddenly giving mine a firm but pleasant squeeze.

_Surprise…?_ My lips pursed automatically. _Surprises… not really my thing_. Especially concerning the last experience I had… which incidentally was my birthday; _the _birthday.

My eyes discreetly traveled down to our hands. My cheeks burned from the warmth of his palm and I looked away.

Although I slightly detested the thought of this _surprise _he had for me, I decided it couldn't be that bad, besides, it's not like this one night is going to ruin my life forever…

Oh jeeze… I really need to stop doing that.

–

We drove around town for awhile, watching as the streets slowly turned from day life to nightlife.

Robin gave me his helmet to wear, so he was left without one. I tried to turn it down, but being Robin, he wouldn't have it; stubborn as always.

I have to admit, at first, it was a little strange riding with him. Not to mention the invasion of personal space…

Okay, that was an outright lie. I loved it, every minute of it.

I wasn't sure what Robin was thinking, but my thoughts sang when I wrapped my arms around his waist, especially when he guided my hands to link together. My face was possibly still burning from the contact.

We rounded many corners and after awhile, I didn't care to look what street we were on. Also because Robin was driving too much like a madman for me to be able to see. I finally understood why he wanted _me_ to wear the helmet. Jerk.

When we ultimately stopped, I had to wait a few seconds before I could untangle my fingers and pull my tense arms from around him. I was surprised at how sore my fingers were; I flexed them to try to get the feeling back.

Robin turned off the engine and hopped off with ease as I scrambled to pull the helmet off, placing it infront of me where he had just been sitting; I didn't want another reason for him to stare at me. He turned, after adjusting himself, and waited for me to jump off the bike as he had… he smiled when I didn't.

"Need help?" he asked, taking a step toward me.

I tried not to seem helpless.

"I got it."

My arms were so sore from holding on to him that it was almost a workout to pick them up. It also seemed that taking the helmet off had zapped the last remaining bits of my energy.

Still, I wasn't going down without a fight. I tried putting my weight on my arms so I could swing my leg around and get my footing, but my muscles weren't cooperating. I ended up struggling like an idiot on a motorcycle with him staring at me – awkwardly but unmistakably amused.

_Good job Raven, you've officially made a complete fool of yourself. How does that feel? I bet it feels So nice…_

Robin started laughing, my blush deepened, "Raven, this is painful, for the both of us." I mentally scorned myself. _Really? Come on… how are you going to do me like that, Universe...? Someone definitely hates me…_

Chuckling, he walked toward me, "Here." He said, embracing me. Shocked by the sudden contact, I did nothing but return the hug.

Only when I felt myself being lifted from the motorcycle did I understand. I tried to hide my embarrassment. At the rate this night is going, I wondered briefly if my blush would ever go away.

He set me down in front of him and we pulled away from each other slowly, meeting each others gaze with a mutual expression of mixed emotions. My stomach felt warm and fuzzy as my head completely clouded in fog, yet my heart pounded relentlessly.

I wondered if he felt the same strangeness I was feeling. It was there, I just didn't know what it was… or maybe I just didn't want to admit it.

I snorted internally. _Nothing is there!_ _Friends!_

The silence suddenly became overwhelming.

I cleared my throat, "So, is this the-uh-surprise?" I avoided his gaze entirely, intently focusing on the building in front of me.

I couldn't help but notice his response was delayed, "Yes, it is," there was a particular tone to his voice, he sounded confused but amazed?

"Would you like to go inside now?"

And just like that, he sounded normal again: calm and particularly excited.

I kept my reply simple, "Sure."

We made our way inside quickly and were seated almost immediately; being the town superheroes had its perks.

It hadn't been long when the waitress came to take our order.

She was an oddly straightfaced red-head, her complexion slightly tan, her hair long and impeccably straight. I gave her a quick once over and realized with a pang that there was a remarkable similarity between this sour faced red-head and the bubbly red-head at home (or rather, the not-so bubbly red-head at home).

_Thanks Universe for throwing _that _ at me… that's really just a low blow…._

I ordered an herbal tea and Robin ordered a coke; not at all bothered by the waitress's resemblance to a certain alien. Eager to avoid that subject completely, I pretended to not notice and mentally critiqued the Café I was brought to.

It was a newly built café – so new you could practically still smell the paint from the walls; the coffee mugs looked like they haven't even been touched yet.

Through the murmur of voices, you could hear soft jazz to classical music playing. And above each table, there were black lamps with intricate metal vines draped over them, hanging from the ceiling; the metal vines continued up onto the ceiling and onto the walls creating a mystical forest effect. Overall, the café was dimly lit with dark sunset colors, splashed with a little champagne red here and there. I probably would have been in heaven if Robin wasn't staring at me like he was.

We've only been here for a few minutes and it was already getting awkward; his masked stare was starting to unnerve me.

The waitress brought my tea and Robin's coke then. She placed the drinks on the coasters and smiled wide, eyeing Robin, "Are you ready to order? Or would you like more time?" Her voice matched the somewhat grouchy expression, a bit dull, but she did sound a little excited. Despite all that, her smile didn't suit her one bit.

On a side note, I couldn't help but notice that she was speaking more to him than to both of us as a whole. Not that I thought anything of it… or noticed…

"I think _we're_ ready to order." Robin said, emphazising the 'we', never turning away from me.

He motioned for me to start; being a gentleman. I blinked at first as an eyebrow rose. He was doing this on purpose, what a weirdo. I had a sudden urge to scratch his eyes out.

"I'll have the Fresh Tomato Pasta." My voice sounded unbelieveably dry, but I knew that even with the background of voices and music, Robin could hear the difference in my tone. His jaw tightened.

The waitress barely glanced at me while she wrote my order down and turned eagerly (at least, as eager as her face would let her be) to Robin. My eyebrow's remained lifted as I turned away. Fans, I sighed.

"I'll have the Chicken Caesar Salad." Robin's voice was neutral.

I swiftly glanced at the waitress, then back to Robin. I tried to hide my smirk; Robin didn't want this girl around him any more than I wanted to be her best friend, and I'm guessing that he had run into her before. Oh, fans. I now laughed at the word mentally.

"Will that be all?" The red-head's voice dropped. I glanced up, a little surprised at her suddenly irate tone.

Robin wasn't looking at her at all, in fact, he looked a little aggravated. Confused and mildly amused, I nodded to the girl and she left without another glance or smile.

It was quiet while Robin brooded. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or to look away awkwardly. It was funny to see him like this; it was rare of Robin to be rude or annoyed in any way. It is especially fun to poke and prod at him while he's like this, but I decided now wasn't the time.

I looked after the girl, who was now shooting malevolent glares at Robin and myself, from across the Café. She huffed when she caught me staring and glanced away.

Moving my gaze away from the girl, I looked back to Robin, surprised to see him already staring at me. I blinked, the silence stretching between us.

I peeked once more at the girl and then back to Robin, inwardly smirking, "I'm going to guess that you know her." My voice sounded dry, almost sarcastic. That's the voice I always use when I'm nearly into hysterics.

Robin's lips pursed, displeased. I couldn't help myself, poking and prodding was my thing. Sue me.

"Not really." He admitted reluctantly, folding his arms, sulking like a child. I kept my expression blank, but I could feel the wicked smirk threatening to reveal itself.

"Let me guess, she wanted an autograph and you said no?" This was a normal enough scenerio. There were many times the team had to turn down autographs. The part that I find ridiculous is even with a gigantic monster threatening to destroy the city, civilians still get angry about being denied an autograph. Idiots.

Robin looked away, a first.

"Not exactly…" He paused, his fingers twiddling, "We went out… once."

I felt my eyes widen. I glanced once again to the girl, my gaze lingering.

"Really? When was this?" I tried to remember anything about Robin dating a civilian, but I couldn't think of any times I'd heard anything like this. It was entirely new to me and possibly to the team as well.

His hands molded into fists, his expression far from happy. Oops.

"…A week after Star and I broke up."

I stared vacantly for a moment, not quite sure if I heard him correctly.

Seconds passed and my good mood abruptly dissipated. I could feel the sudden fury brimming inside of me, growing larger as I stared him down in complete shock. I felt livid; almost betrayed in a way.

I kept my expression calm, keeping in the accusing glare. Though somewhere near, a glass cup could be heard shattering.

Robin looked up at the sound and set his gaze on me. His expression reflecting what I was trying so hard to keep under control.

"Nothing happened." His jaw clenched, his masked eyes never leaving mine, "We went on two dates; she talked the entire time." With anybody else, that would be a clear sign to drop the subject. But I wasn't _just_ anybody.

"And?" I felt my arms cross as well as my legs. Two tables over, someone's coffee mug began cracking; anger was starting to take over.

Robin, for once, glared at me from behind his mask. His frown suddenly turning firm, a stoic expression overtaking his features. This face I rarely ever saw.

Normally when Robin had this expression, he'd be barking orders or indignantly shouting at one of us or all of us. I've never seen Robin this angry, not unless Slade was terrorizing the city, other than that I couldn't think of any time he'd given me this face.

Many would cower beneath his menacing look, but this face did not frighten me. It pissed me straight off.

Voices, deep and high, gasped and shrieked as every cup and plate instantly shattered around us. The silverware became encased in my powers and bent in all directions, some flying toward the ceiling and getting stuck in the metal vines. Light bulbs exploded and the tables trembled, some hovering just a few inches above the ground.

Through all the chaos, Robin and I continued to glare at eachother, neither one of us backing down.

I could feel my fury turn to hatred, the emotion seething behind a locked and guarded cage. It creeped up my spine, sending a subtle wave of euphoria through my body, whirling and blocking all thoughts in my head. The cage began to crack…

I jerked my gaze away from his, my hands gripping the chair under me. I took a deep, shaky breath and closed my eyes before people would go flying out of their chairs.

_Inhale… _hold_… exhale… inhale… _hold_… exhale… _

I opened my eyes to many accusing stares. I stared back at all of them, daring them to give me a reason… just any reason to unleash whatever I could… I gasped.

_Deep breaths… long deep breaths…_ I told myself inwardly, closing my eyes again.

My emotions were leaking again and anger seemed most prominent in getting its way. I muttered my mantra under my breath, concentrating on my breathing, clearing my mind of all thoughts…

**x X x**

A/N: I realized that I am getting worse and worse at updating. I guess I keep forgetting to update when I'm writing. I also found that the second part is way too long, so as a last minute thing (as well as to give you guys a little something for waiting so long) I decided to post this part, making this a 3 part thing. I promise, it will not turn out as a 4 part thing. Haha

However long the next part is, I'll just deal with it. It won't be a four part First Date. God. That's unheard of isn't it? Haha

I hope to post my chapters faster! I'll really try and remember. =]


	6. First Date Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, the song 'Undisclosed Desires' by **Muse**, or the song 'First Date' by **Blink 182**.

AN: Just for warning, this is a Super LONG ONE. (I know, that's what he said. Hah classic.)

**x X x**

**Undisclosed Desires**

Chapter Four

First Date – Part 3

… My eyes opened slowly, feeling as if they had been closed for hours.

My vision focused on Robin. He was staring at me again, but thoughtfully; his anger seemingly nonexistent.

I noticed it was significantly darker than it was when I nearly lost control, also quieter… _much_ quieter. I glanced around the Café with shock: it was deserted, other than one or two employees still cleaning.

"What happened? Where did everyone go?"

Robin – much to my surprise – smirked, "If I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure the Café is closed." Was his smug response.

"Why?" I asked stupidly, slightly baffled at his cavalier behavior.

He smiled, surprising me again, "Because closing time was two hours ago. But that's what happens when you sit there, immovable, for three hours. Time passes."

"What!" I blurted without thinking. My hands somehow had been gripping the table and I noticed I was in some sort of a crouch, as if I were to pounce on him any second. I cleared my throat and self consciously straightened my composure, "I… didn't mean to – Er – fall into a trance. That's been happening a lot lately." I ended pitifully, instinctively turning my face down toward the floor.

I glanced up at him through my lashes quizzically, "Why didn't you just… wake me up?"

He looked off into the distance for a moment, smiling lightly and shrugged, "Seemed like you needed it."

"What do you mean?" I glanced away, embarrassed, "It's not that noticeable is it?" _That I can't even control my emotions in public_, I finished mentally.

"No," he said thoughtfully, pausing for a moment, "I've been _feeling_ you… everywhere."

At that moment a busboy cleaning a table next to us, slowly turned and stared at the both of us, a sly look on his features that clearly stated he had 'tuned in' to our conversation at the wrong moment. The atmosphere abruptly became awkward.

I stared back, possibly turning the brightest shade of red possible. Robin merely chuckled as if he suddenly realized what he'd just said and what it sounded like. I focused on my breathing again, calming myself down before my powers could manifest again.

"Everywhere I go; I've been feeling your emotions." Robin clarified loudly, making the busboy chuckle in apology and continue his work, moving to the next table and out of earshot.

Embarrassment was not one of my favorite emotions, but much easier to subdue than others. I already felt composed. I returned my attention back to Robin, but not before shooting a malicious glare toward the busboy's back, cursing him for all eternity.

Robin was smiling again, no… he was smirking. I understood he felt the… sudden mortification that had erupted inside of me. But I could also feel something else… his serenity.

I returned the focus to our conversation.

"I'm… sorry," Even to my ears I sounded pathetic, "I don't mean to broadcast my emotions. It's just been a little… difficult lately." My voice had a harsh edge to it, causing Robin to frown slightly.

There was silence again, silence and endless staring. I tried not to defiantly gaze back for too long, well… more along the lines of I _couldn't_ defiantly gaze back; his stare was unbecoming. Did this man _ever_ look away?

No, he doesn't. But that's not the reason why I can't keep my eyes connected with his… I realized that being around him makes it hard for me to keep my emotions at bay. I didn't understand. This never happened before. What changed?

Then he spoke.

"Raven?"

I moved my eyes back to his, nervously twiddling my thumbs under the table where he couldn't see. I knew this tone well, he was getting ready to ask me something unpleasant… and I didn't need to feel the sudden apprehension radiate from him to know that. _Well isn't this just my lucky day_.

"Yes?" I responded with the utmost reluctance.

"If I ask you something, will you answer truthfully?" _Well what do you know_…

I cringed mentally. The last thing I wanted to do was to keep sitting here and answer his question. If there is a list of people you do not want to be interrogated by, I'm pretty sure Robin is at the top of the list with a 'beware' sign next to his name.

But I am one of the lucky few considering that I, too, have interrogation skills. Not that it will help me avoid answering his question, because let's face it, it won't. More along the lines of it will give me an idea of what to say and what _not_ to say. In other words, being difficult. And oh was I good at being difficult.

"On one condition." I allowed cautiously.

Despite the uneasy feeling in my gut, I couldn't quite help smirking at the slightest inclination of a frown on his lips.

"Fair enough," He said, his jaw set in a tight neutral smirk, "what is it?"

"I get to ask you something in return. And _only_ if _you_ promise to answer truthfully." Robin's eyes narrowed slightly. I pursed my lips, keeping the victorious smirk from revealing itself. If there is one thing everyone knew about Robin, it would probably be his contempt for dealing with difficult people.

"Fine." He agreed grudgingly.

In all honesty, I'm lucky he's a friend and not my enemy. Otherwise, this 'being difficult' strategy would have (most likely) sent me to the hospital… indefinitely.

I motioned for him to ask away, mentally noting that it probably wasn't a good idea to give him free reign without knowing exactly what he was going to ask, but I knew Robin; his persistence is admirable and in most cases, utterly annoying.

I watched his every move, noting the intake of breath in the few seconds he took to gather the strength to ask me whatever it was he wanted to ask. I felt his apprehension rise… as well as mine; he hesitated.

This wasn't like Robin. Was his question really so bad?

He glanced swiftly towards the eavesdropping busboy two tables away and then with a strangely self-conscious expression, asked, "Do… you like me?"

Taken aback, I felt myself jerk in surprise. My eyebrows immediately creased and rose in confusion. I almost broke into a laughing fit, when I noticed that his expression went completely blank. He almost looked embarrassed.

I swallowed convulsively and against my better judgment, went with my instinct; the instinct to avoid the question entirely.

"What kind of a question is that?" My voice sounded harsher than I intended, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit of shock that he could ask such a thing, "Of course I like you. You're my friend."

I gauged his expression carefully, watching as his eyes cast downward for the slightest second before quickly reconnecting with mine, his gaze suddenly on fire.

I knew what he was asking. But for my sake and sanity, all I really wanted was to play it like I didn't; of course he would see through it... or feel my deception; one or the other.

My fingers began to tap nervously against the table, but I stopped the motion instantly. I mentally chastised myself; whether it was an automatic reaction or not, I shouldn't have done it.

The human lie detector now began to glare at me, his eyes penetrating, reminding me of our deal. I glanced down out of habit, wishing I had my hood to cover my face as my cheeks rose in temperature.

Despite my conscience eating at me, I really didn't want to answer… with the truth. But a deal's a deal. My cheeks now burned with a different emotion… one that I didn't recognize. My voice barely above a whisper.

"… Of course I like you…" I intended to say more but my emotions got the better of me and my sentence trailed off. I was a little grateful; if I said any more I'd snap in two from the pressure of the moment. He asked for the truth and that's what I gave him. Albeit, it was the bare minimum, but the truth nonetheless.

I gazed firmly at my hands; I wasn't about to look at him. I didn't need to see his reaction; I had mine to deal with.

It was silent, but it was calm. My stomach felt strange, almost light and tingly. It made my blush intensify in degree; an oddly pleasant sensation.

I braced for a glance and slowly raised my eyes to his.

My heart began to race, the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I felt much more alert as I stared into his masked eyes. My face began to cool as my stomach ceased to flutter, somehow feeling empty.

I don't know how long we stared unblinkingly at each other, my heart pounding within my chest, my head clearing and focusing. Everything seemed to stop, the sound of a radio nearby, voices in the employee lounge, the footsteps of the busboy and his agitated sighs… all of it disappeared as if they weren't even there.

All I could see was his eyes, covered and hidden from me underneath a mask. Though strangely, as I continued to gaze, I noticed that I could almost see the color of his eyes… there was the slightest difference in color… in shade… when I looked just at the right moment… when the light shone right above him… I could almost see… _blue_…

"_Damn it!_"

I flinched at the voice, breaking my contact and focus with Robin. I jerked to my right to see the busboy stumble back as he dropped a chair that he was stacking on top of one of the tables.

The chair colliding with the floor echoed throughout the vacant Café, sending an unpleasant jab to my ears. The sound reverberated before dying out slowly in the silence. The busboy muttered under his breath and righted the chair.

Quickly, I returned my attention to Robin in full force, hoping to regain that same penetrating eye contact. Our eyes met, but as soon as they connected we looked away simultaneously. I realized with a slight sadness that whatever moment that had just been interrupted was gone, perhaps for good.

I felt strange, so many emotions were passing through my stomach, most of which I'm pretty sure were not mine. My thoughts were muddled; I couldn't think of anything to say.

The silence became uncomfortable; something had to be said. I glanced around the deserted Café desperately, hoping to find something to mention or talk about. Anything to break the silence.

From the distance, I noticed some of the employees making their way to the exit. Telling from their street clothes and the exhausted yet visible irritation on their faces, I guessed they had a late meeting in the employee lounge.

One by one, I watched them all walk by, each trudging along the wall to the front door of the Café's entrance. I recognized one in particular. The girl from earlier - the somewhat rude waitress.

The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them, "Why did you date that waitress?"

Confused, he followed my gaze to the tired red head walking out of the lounge.

For a moment, you almost couldn't tell the difference between this red head and the alien princess at home. This girl almost appeared as if she were floating. We both watched as she brought a delicate hand to her mouth, yawning, closing her eyes absentmindedly.

As if she could feel our gaze, she suddenly turned her focus in our direction; her eyes opening to reveal two dark jade eyes, much darker than the alien's eyes at home; I never noticed until now. If not for the eyes, this girl would have been a near perfect copy of Starfire. Standing a reasonable distance away, they would look like twins. The only way you could tell the difference would be the polar-opposite personalities.

If Starfire were the sun, this girl would definitely be the moon and not the good kind. Her abrupt severe glare helped me come to that conclusion. _Hmmm, with that look, an eclipsed moon seems more appropriate._

Despite her antagonistic look, Robin's gaze and mine never faltered. We continued to watch the girl, never breaking eye contact until she ultimately surrendered and looked elsewhere. She walked out moments later, her stride a bit more brisk than it initially started out.

Robin snorted under his breath and firmly moved his attention to the table.

"Is this your question?" He asked. If he wasn't frowning before, he definitely was now.

After a moment of deliberation, "Yes." I stared straight ahead, looking him full in the face. He avoided my gaze. I knew this was a touchy subject and I had no right to ask… call me selfish, but I needed to know.

Robin kept his gaze on the table, his eyes focused on a chip in the paint. Swiftly, his eyes connected with mine, startling me. A dark expression overtook his features, giving me an ice cold tingle up and down my spine.

He shrugged stiffly, "What's there to say? I went to a small café; similar to this one. She was there. She talked to me for a few minutes and I asked her out on a date." He sounded anything but willing. My eyebrows rose, my eyes narrowing in confusion. _Okay, that isn't telling me why._

"Okay… And?" I pressed, my arms crossing.

"And nothing." His odd expression told me exactly that, nothing, but his tone revealed quite a bit. Apparently, I touched a nerve… or twenty.

I matched his tone, forcing a blank expression, "I didn't ask '_how_' you met the girl. I asked '_Why_' you went on a date with her."

"_She was there_." He repeated his words slow and dangerous. Alright, he definitely wasn't answering my question.

My jaw set, my eyes narrowing into slits. "And?" I nearly yelled.

Before I could prepare myself, his odd expression dissipated and he abruptly started shouting, his masked eyes glaring fiercely at me, his hands balling into fists at his sides; a look of raw fury, "And! And what? What do you want me to say? I don't know!

"Maybe I wanted someone there for me! Maybe I wanted to hurt Starfire or maybe I thought if I started dating someone else, it would take my mind off of things! If that's the case, well then, I was wrong!"

Startled, I flinched and listened as he ranted, his rage temporarily getting the better of him. My eyes widened to their full extent.

"She was nothing like Starfire! If anything, she made me miss Starfire even more – _that and consider suicide a little more thoroughly_! She was just a stupid girl, talking about her ridiculous problems, in her pretentious, inane existence!"

Aside from his cynical tone and his opinion of the waitress, there was one thing I noticed during his tantrum: he was holding back. I could tell he had many different adjectives he wanted to use, but being Robin and in public he kept it, in other words, PG. I remained frozen in shock.

"Point is," he continued uninterrupted, now a slightly calmer but stern exterior, "nothing happened between me and the girl. I took her out to dinner, let her fucking yammer on about her senseless bullshit and I never bothered with her again. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

I nodded slightly after waiting a few seconds, making sure he was finished. _Well so much for PG, sheesh_, I thought nervously, inwardly chuckling at my own sarcasm. This is no time for laughter, but what can I say, humor is my fallback. _And I thought _I_ hated people._

I discreetly kept my composure and deliberated for a moment. I realized that he was answering very honestly; only, there was a part of his 'ideology' that didn't make sense. Instead of yelling back, I decided an unbiased perspective would help now and I chose my words carefully, "If you hate her so much, why did you go on a second date?"

I could tell my question caught him off guard, but his anger was still quite apparent.

"What? Couldn't you tell?" His voice was scathing, a mocking tone coating his words, "She had a _great personality_."

For a brief second, I stared in complete awe. I never thought Robin could hate someone so much, or shall I rephrase, hate a _civilian_ so much. What did she do to make him detest her so much? _Do I even want to know?_ I couldn't answer my mental question.

Despite that, this time it was harder containing my smile. I recovered immediately, giving him an equally scornful tone, although, I got the feeling I was having more fun than he was, "Oh, I noticed. Her constant murderous glare was really what gave it away." I could swear his lips twitched.

He didn't reply. I continued with my sarcasm, "but in all seriousness, is that how she normally looks? I was debating whether or not to give her a good smack… it probably would have helped her smile better. "

It was dead quiet. My sarcastic statement hovered in the silence for a few seconds before Robin cracked. His stern frown broke into a tight grin, his glare diminished and he turned his gaze down at the table, trying with the utmost difficulty not to burst out in laughter.

I watched blankly, my eyes possibly glowing wickedly with humor. Robin rarely had moments like this; not too many people see this side of him and live to tell the tale. But like I said, I was one of the lucky few.

We sat for a few moments, enjoying the comfortable silence. I could understand why Robin exploded: it isn't fair of me to point fingers… or pry. He has his reasons; mine were selfish. I just want to understand why he could date someone so… so… vile.

It was none of my business. I don't need to know why he didn't tell anyone about her, considering her… _ahem_… qualities. _If I could call it that_, I scoffed mentally. I groaned inwardly, _I need to apologize to him. Again_.

"Look," I began calmly, almost forcing the words out, "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I am _not_ here to judge you. I've done my fair share of odd things… God knows I'm still paying for them. I'm just trying to understand," Robin listened in silence, glancing at the table in thought.

"Starfire is my friend and so are you. You two…" I struggled with how to phrase my words, "… you guys were… meant to last. I know you guys loved each other. I could sense and see it… I still can; believe me when I say that when you two broke up, it didn't just affect you. It affected the entire team.

"Two of my best friends are hurting and there's literally nothing the team and I can do. I can tell you now all she does is cry. She's turning into the Titan Tower ghost. It's unnatural." I recalled watching Starfire burst into tears when no one was looking. Retreating to her room before coming back out a few moments later, her eyes red and puffy.

… And then there was Robin. The desolation, heart-break, anger, and guilt; I only realized too late that I felt his emotions the worst.

"But to be completely honest – and don't take this the wrong way – I'm a little glad that you dated that horrible waitress. That was your way of coping, I suppose." I tried not to look at him while I said this; it was hard enough admitting the last part.

I continued when he didn't reply, letting the words flow now, "I've seen Starfire's way of coping. I'll admit, that was hard to watch. But it doesn't compare to what I felt from you," I felt fiercely vulnerable from the direction my thoughts had taken me, but I couldn't help myself, "I was starting to worry at the rate you were going. You never showed any type of emotion, but I could feel you bottling up every ounce of it inside of you. I never knew… someone could be in so much… pain…" I clamped my lips shut, my teeth clenching.

_Why would I ever say that – to his face_? I scolded myself mentally. _Was that really necessary? Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut! _

My shoulders hunched, my head hanging in chagrin. _Some friend I am!_

I stared at the table, mentally chastising myself with every adjective in my vocabulary, when he lightly chuckled. Surprised, I looked up.

"I didn't know either." He smiled sadly, a solemn gaze locking with mine, "I've broken bones and received bruises that could make a normal person handicapped for weeks. I've been beaten up by psychotic villains and monsters countless times and still… _nothing_ compares to the pain of Starfire…." He chuckled again and sighed, the sadness seeping through as his sentence trailed off; I frowned, "It's funny that the emotional pain alone has crippled me."

I bit the inside of my cheek as the waves of anguish began to emanate from him. I found it 'funny' that _his_ emotional pain alone crippled _me_. I squirmed in my chair, uncomfortable with the emotions pushing at my mental block, the one that kept my powers in check.

Robin sat back in his chair now, his hands folding in front of him on the table, "I haven't been myself since that day, which is why I asked Jinx and Kid Flash to take over for us. I'm not sure if anybody could tell, but I was pretty much useless out on the field. Did you notice?"

I started, shocked, "You asked them to take over for us?" I ended uncertainly.

A full-dazzling smile formed on his lips, "I'll take that as a no," he muttered, answering his own question. My cheeks warmed slightly, noticing too late that I accidentally missed his question. He chuckled again and continued, "But yes, I did ask them. Didn't you notice that I… wasn't in the right mind to protect the city?"

I focused more on the question this time, "A little." I frowned, my brows knitting together, "I guess, at the time, I wasn't really – uhm – _listening_ to you." I still felt a little guilty about blaming Robin for the break up, but that's what I get for assuming. Like they say: "_when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me_". I agreed with that saying wholeheartedly. _Ain't that the truth_.

"Ah, right." Was all he said. Once again, the guilt burned through me.

"But about Jinx and Kid Flash," I began, eager to rid myself of the guilt momentarily, "I thought they volunteered for the job; that it was more for the team… to give us a day off, I guess, is one way to say it." I tried not to use Starfire's description of the break we were getting from crime fighting, but that was the only thing I could think of.

His reaction surprised me. I jumped a little as he threw his head back and laughed as soon as the words came out of my mouth, "Raven, when have we _ever_ had a 'day off'?"

My lips pursed, a little miffed at his laughing, "I guess you're right."

"Day off," he muttered, his tone somehow making fun of me in the process, my eyes narrowed, "I never thought I'd have to take one of those. What would my father think!" He shivered slightly, his tone mildly aghast.

I figured he was kidding, but then I had a brief vision of the Dark Knight, his masked, dark, empty eyes suddenly a scolding glare. Even I had to admit the image alone sent an unsettling chill from my head to my toes.

"I shudder to think." I agreed, feeling the chill once again.

"Well, he'll hear about it sooner or later." He admitted grudgingly, his tone steadying to a whisper, "…along with everyone else."

"You sound worried." I noted softly.

He shrugged, "Old habits. Kid Flash, alone, is enough to keep the city in order. I'm sure it'll be fine." He still didn't sound convinced.

I smirked and tried to lighten the mood, "Plus, it's not like we're going anywhere. Probably skulk around in the tower, watch Cyborg and Beast Boy play games or do some other redundant activity." I started laughing, but stopped mid-chuckle. Robin seemed embarrassed again.

"Wait a minute," I began skeptically, "we _are_ going to be hanging around the tower aren't we?"

I watched him squirm, his emotions sending bursts of nervousness to me. It was suddenly harder to keep his emotions separate from mine.

He didn't answer me.

"Robin?"

My voice echoed throughout the empty café, once in a while hearing a slight clanking in another room. I guessed the annoying busboy had moved into the kitchen, leaving Robin and myself, alone.

I felt like setting Robin on fire. So typical of him to say one thing and then do a complete 180˚ of his original plan.

"_Please_ tell me we're at least staying in _this _continent…" I closed my eyes, groaning. I really didn't want to do another trek across the globe. Fighting the Brotherhood of Evil was an accomplishment in itself, and defeating them was like being awarded the Nobel Peace Prize.

Returning to Jump City, after the Brotherhood of Evil fiasco, was like a breath of fresh air. But just like taking a dive under water, I held my breath again as we headed for Tokyo.

I suppose that was the most interesting excursion of them all. Robin and Starfire finally admitted their feelings in Tokyo… even then I figured they would fall in a deeply devoted love, get married, have kids... all that nonsense.

It never even seemed possible that a year later, they would break up and I would be the one sitting across from him, having these tingly unfathomable feelings. This couldn't be right.

This isn't how it was supposed to be… and now, he's telling me we're going on another mission?

I didn't want to leave again, just to return home and realize how much things _have_ changed… my siblings… my family.

_Maybe the notion of family died a long time ago_, I thought gloomily to myself.

"Family never dies." Robin stated abruptly.

An electric current of shock shot through my spine, sending my mind into a mild jumble of surprise. Eyes wide, I stared at him blankly. I didn't say anything. My mind still reeling from his simple statement. _I didn't say that out loud did I?_

Robin's eyes cast down briefly, and then reconnected with mine. He obviously hadn't meant to say anything.

"Sorry," he began self-consciously, "I don't mean to pry. Sometimes I just… hear things…" My cheeks began to warm at once.

"How long have you been able to hear my thoughts?" I nearly demanded, my shock overpowering my ability to keep the embarrassment out of my tone. This was, without a doubt, my worse nightmare coming to life.

"The night I thought Slade was attacking us. When you entered my mind," he recalled as my cheeks doubled in temperature, "At first, I only heard a few words here and there. Most of it never made any sense. Only recently have I begun to hear full sentences, threads of thoughts and dreams –"

_Crash!_ "_DAMN IT!_"

We both turned as the annoying busboy barged out of the kitchen. His face had small cuts and glass shards twinkled in his auburn hair. His work clothes also had glass fragments on his shoulders and small tears down his apron. He looked enraged as his grey eyes focused on me.

I scrambled to put my powers and emotions back in order.

The busboy stopped as soon as the doors slammed open, huffing, "Look, as much as I love you guys, you're killing me. I already had to clean up the disaster from earlier. Now I've got to explain why the _new glasses shipped from France are broken_! So please! For the sake of my sanity and my job, _please_ leave. Please!" He begged, almost reduced to tears. Poor guy.

Robin held his left hand up in peace, "Alright, we're going. Sorry to trouble you."

"Thank you." The busboy sniffled. He turned and then stormed back into the kitchen, the doors swinging behind him.

"Come on, I actually have a place I'd like to show you." Robin's hand reached back towards my hand again, only his grip was determined as his fingers weaved through mine. I was glad we were alone, that way nobody could see how quickly my face went from pale white to beet red.

Just as suddenly as my blush came on, did Robin no later yank me out of my seat and began sprinting out of the café, his iron grip towing me behind him. It took nearly all my leg muscles not to trip meanwhile adjusting my stride to match his. His legs stretched so far apart, it was a wonder he _wasn't_ flying.

Now that I was being half-dragged into a sprint, I was immediately aware of how much I don't run. By the time we reached his R-Cycle, I was winded, and I'm ashamed to admit that my side was cramping painfully.

_What the…? Where's the fire?_

"Quickly!" Robin hopped onto his bike in one fluid motion and almost ripped my arm out of its socket as he pulled me onto the back of the motorcycle, shoving the helmet on my head in the process.

"What is your proble – Gah!" I began to say when Robin revved his R-cycle, and the tires screeched as we zoomed away from the café at an impossible speed. I latched my arms around him and held on for dear life.

–

We drove for at least fifteen minutes, and it wasn't until we reached the wooded areas of the city limits that I was beginning to feel like he was planning to murder me and bury my body out in the middle of nowhere… where nobody would find me.

_Bastard…_

"We're here." He abruptly stated over the wind and the hum of the engine.

"Where exactly is here?" I asked, half yelling over the roar of the wind whipping at my skin. I was very grateful I had this ridiculous helmet on. Otherwise, my face would be bright red from wind burns, like my hands were probably right now.

He didn't respond. Or maybe he didn't hear me.

Just as I was watching the road stretch endlessly ahead of us, did he suddenly turn off the empty highway onto a dirt road, the somber trees looming around us. It was much darker now that the trees hid the moon and the stars from view, also creepier.

I always was fonder of darkness, but I wasn't the one driving, and this isn't Jump City. I wriggled myself closer to Robin in response to the foreboding forest and the strike of vulnerability of my back being exposed to the blackness behind us.

It was remarkable feeling Robin lean at every turn and still manage the ever increasing speed through the roots and rocks, when even I couldn't tell what two feet in front of us was. I got the feeling he'd been here more than once, and knew the way quite intimately.

I wasn't sure whether to feel flattered that he would take me to such a place… or frightened. I justified that I felt both equally.

The twists and turns abruptly became more complex as he sped up. We were going up a hill, a very steep hill. I tightened my grip on him and kept my legs clear from his and away from the back tire at the same time, hoping I wouldn't get in the way and somehow cause us to tumble back down the hill with a massive motorcycle on top of us… crushing us.

I tried leaning my weight with him as the turns almost threw me off the bike. Curving my body alongside his, moving in unison, shouldn't have been as effortless as it was. Somehow, it seemed my body was reacting on instinct. It was as if Robin had half-possessed my muscles, telling me when to tilt to the right or lean forward when going over a rock.

_Strange… probably just me._

I cleared my throat and spoke much clearer this time, "I thought you said we're here?"

"We are." Was his short reply.

_Then why the hell are we still driving?_ I wanted to snap, but not a minute before I could grumble the words through my teeth, did Robin slam on the brakes, making us skid sideways to a stop on the dirt, kicking up a cloud of dust, throwing rocks into trees and stirring up the somewhat eerie silence. It also gave me a jolting heart attack.

This is the one and only time I lost my shit.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem? Are you _trying_ to kill me?" My voice had gone up an octave as I gasped for breath, and I knew that it was not my fault that a tree branch snapped in half and crashed beside us. I did not attempt to find my control again. Robin deserved this. It was his fault.

Despite the branch nearly crushing us, he chortled. His body shook as he leaned over the handlebars of his bike, clearly in a state of hysterics.

"I'm sorry," he began, chuckling between intervals, "I just wanted to see what you'd do."

I had no response for this, so I worked on wrenching my arms from around him, willing my powers to strike out at the nearby trees, a place I didn't have to worry about hurting anyone. He continued to chuckle under his breath as he put the R-cycle on the kickstand. I hopped off at the earliest convenience, listening to my powers attack tree limbs and spark around me, like fire.

I stood in the darkness with my arms folded, fuming.

I could feel him still laughing, once in a while hearing a breathy ghost of a laugh in the still forest. I rolled my eyes.

"You drive like an asshole, by the way…" I sniffed, huffing as he began to guffaw again. Apparently, I was just a riot tonight.

He jumped off his bike, sauntering toward me with a full grin, I think. It was very dark, and I could barely see the outline of his body.

"Well, I learned from the best - which might I add is almost every citizen in Gotham." He stated arrogantly.

He felt very close. I leaned away from him, "Well then, congratulations on being Jump City's one and only douchebag motorcyclist," I sneered, "you must be so proud." My powers lashed out again, ripping a nearby bush from its roots and crumbling into ash.

Robin, from what I could feel, remained completely calm. There was no movement of dirt or any sudden motion in the dark. It was as if he barely noticed the incident to my left (his right). My eyes began adjusting to the darkness, and I could see that he was smiling.

"Yeah I would have to say that I am. Just a little bit," I saw teeth as he grinned from ear to ear, "But I can't take all the credit."

For some reason, I had a strange fluttering in my stomach, and then slowly it tingled through my body. It was such an odd sensation; it knocked my mind off balance. Was I drugged?

I didn't see Robin bring his hand up to my cheek, but I felt the warmth and the vague sense of curiosity - this emotion was 100% not mine.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." He didn't look or sound very concerned. His expression, to me, looked slightly mischievous. I wasn't sure what to make of that.

"I feel…" I searched for the word in my muddled brain, finding myself hypnotized by his gaze.

"You feel… what?" He asked, leaning over me.

It took me a moment to realize his arms were wrapped around me, and that he had caught me from falling backwards. My legs felt like jelly and my stomach continued with the odd fluttering, sending bursts to my head.

"I feel…" He hung on my every word, his eyes waiting for my answer, "…dizzy."

His lips pursed. He looked dissatisfied with my answer. My tongue feels heavy.

"Hm… let's get you some fresh air then."

I felt lightheaded as we walked through the never-ending darkness. I wondered how he could see or know where we were going. Plus, how we were going to find the motorcycle again in this pitch blackness?

Robin half-carried me through the forest, his stride never breaking, breathing evenly the entire time. How is this guy _never_ tired?

I heard the waves before I saw them.

It was still ever so dark, but the sky was brighter to the east, so I could see the vastness of the ocean. The calming waves crashed against the reef below us. We stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The cliff had moss and flowers growing all around, the stars twinkling above us, meeting the inky black water. It was hard to tell between water and stars.

It was breathtaking.

The salty air also cleared my thoughts, making me intensely aware of Robin's arm around my waist, clearly just there to support my weight. Even so, I took steady breaths through my nose.

He guided me to a spot much closer to the edge than I felt comfortable and sat me down on the moss. It was dry, fluffy moss; very comfortable. He sat down beside me, his feet nearly dangling off the edge. I'm not afraid of heights, but I also didn't like the idea of the cliff breaking and us falling into the frigid water, where sharp rocks must be… and barnacles. Despite all my fretting, I kept my opinion to myself.

We sat in silence, listening to the waves below us, and watching the sky twinkle.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Mmhmm." I couldn't form a proper response in time, the tranquility alone was indescribable.

"I found this place during one of my tantrums."

I looked at him perplexed. _Tantrums? _I didn't know he called them that too… _At least he admits it_, I thought guiltily. I've been known to cause a few… tantrums myself. But of course, Robin takes the cake when it comes to loud, obnoxious and potentially dangerous ones.

He leaned back on his hands, a look of ease on his face, "I normally go for patrols around the city. But I wanted to get lost. So I took the road all the way to the city limits, when I found the turn off. It took me nearly all day before I found this little spot of paradise."

I thought back to all those twists and turns, then the short hike to the opening. I could see people being lost for days before they could ever find this ledge. Only for Robin could this trek only take, at the most, a day.

"I've been coming here for years. I know every inch of this forest. I even found a little trail that goes down to the water."

"How often _do_ you come here?" I meant for the question to sound simple, so I was surprised to hear myself speak almost rudely.

I readied my apology when Robin smiled and responded, "Maybe once or twice a week; in the past few weeks, almost every day. I try and get here for sunset. If I miss that, I try and make it for sunrise. It really depends."

This all sounded incredulous to me. I had never even suspected that Robin was here instead of in his room. All those times he was locked in his room, he was hiking or watching the ocean. Still, even during his tantrums, the team and I would watch him leave. In those types of cases, he usually ran straight to his room and locked the door. It does make more sense though. He would never answer the door, no sounds would come out and he only responded through his communicator… this definitely made more sense.

He looked down abruptly, his face tilted away from me.

"I used to bring Starfire here all the time…"

_Ah… that's why he brought me here…_ Friends are all that this is. I don't know why I even tried to consider that this 'date' was anything more than that. I knew and rejoiced that it was labeled, still… I couldn't understand or help the slight sting I felt at the casual mentioning of my own friend, the alien princess.

"… I find it kind of funny that I don't feel like its 'our' place. It's _my_ place. And…"

I watched as his hands clasped into fists, gripping his jeans absentmindedly and letting go. I wasn't at all sure where he was going with this.

His words sounded rushed, "I didn't originally plan on taking you here - it was just dinner - I was planning on asking you since, you know, the other's left. I hated moping. Especially after the disaster dates with Maddeleine –"

"– Who?" I intercepted.

"Oh, the waitress. At the café…?" He looked embarrassed.

"Oh! I see." So Maddeleine… the waitress… noted.

"Anyway… those dates were awful. Her idea of a perfect date was boasting about herself while putting down Starfire," he shook his head, obviously irritated, then softly said, "she even went so far as to... say a few things about you…"

I whipped my head up at that. My brow raising.

"I thought I felt some hostility from Ms. Sunshine. I figured it wasn't just me. Nice to know." My voice retained the same sarcastic drawl I use when I'm surprised but at the same time, not surprised.

He chuckled, but sounded a little nonplussed, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're not angry."

Me? Angry? Pff…

"Not about her saying stuff about me. That is meaningless. But it does irk me that she has the nerve to talk about Starfire. Even to me, that's going a bit far." I felt mildly insulted that he would assume some petty trash-talk would upset me, so my tone was biting. But it softened when I mentioned Starfire. Petty trash-talk or not, it was uncalled for.

"I agree. Which is why I ignored her during dinner, and I plan to continue ignoring her for the duration of my life." He looked quite serious.

This might seem like a pathetic vow for such an awful person, but considering what Robin could do, and what he has done to people he doesn't like… let's just say the girl was lucky, oh so lucky.

As I remembered the girl, I felt a creeping weight enter the pit of my stomach. I had to ask…

"You never did tell me why you went on a second date," For an entire second, it was quiet, which was one second too long before I blurted out, "- I mean, her personality is _golden_ but… her bitchiness alone isn't enough to stop you." I wasn't sure if I got my point across.

Sure, she could say whatever she wanted about Star and me, but that wouldn't stop Robin from dating her. She was almost a perfect copy of Star. I felt bad thinking about it, but Robin could put up with her bad attitude just long enough to be with the near exact replica of the woman he loves.

I frowned. No matter how vague, I'm pretty sure I got my point across. I insulted him again.

I nearly apologized for the millionth time, but he smiled, turning toward me, "Don't take this personally, but she kind of reminded me of you."

I gauged that for a brief moment, and then my powers stuck out instantly, encasing me in a black fire.

"Hey! I said kind of, which means sort of. Not really!" He scrambled a few inches away from me, trying to avoid the sparks my powers were making. I took deep breaths, trying to reign in the chaos.

Like an idiot, Robin was still smiling, holding his arm up between us as a block, "She looked like Star, but… reminded me of you. I figured what the hell. I only realized too late that she is nothing like you. You're level-headed. Not so petty," my powers pulsed, receding then growing, as he tried to explain, "She looked like star, which caught my attention, but she reminded me of you, which held it."

My confusion at his statement caused my powers to recede, the black fire around me disappearing.

"I can only compare it to a chicken trying to imitate a swan," He moved back towards me, sitting back down, facing me, "A swan is elegant."

I still felt like I should be insulted, but my cheeks flushed at his last comment.

"Elegant?" I questioned, doubting the word could ever be applied to me.

"Sure! It's a perfect description of you; an elegant swan. And Maddeleine, the hideous chicken."

I laughed softly, my blush spreading to the rest of my face.

"Vulture sounds more like it." I added.

He threw his head back, laughing hysterically again, "Vulture is perfect!"

We laughed together, hearing the wave's crash below us as I tried hiding my red face. I was pretty sure for the last day or so, my face was probably a constant shade of red. I couldn't help it, Robin made me feel comfortable, and at the same time, unnerved. It always seemed to me like he was staring at me with a predatory edge to it. My only reaction was to blush; very annoying and not at all helpful.

I caught him giving me that predatory stare again. I tried to avoid giving him direct eye contact.

"You know, you've been blushing a lot tonight." He stated casually; too casual for such a blunt observation.

I laughed forcefully, clearing my throat.

"Yeah, okay." I muttered sarcastically. My face continued to burn, betraying my otherwise blasé tone.

"Why is that?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

I immediately became aware of how much brighter it was. Almost all the stars had been taken over by the light; the wind had picked up a little too. Sunrise was close.

"I blame you." I said. I originally meant to sound joking, but after hearing my voice speak the words aloud, I wondered afterwards why I decided to say anything at all.

He smiled mischievously again. I could only wrap my arms around my waist self-consciously, mentally berating myself for saying what I said.

"Cold?" he asked; that predatory glint in his masked eyes again.

"It's gotten a little windy, yeah." I equivocated shamelessly.

His expression turned accusing, teasing, "Blame the wind, sure. Clearly it's me that's making you nervous."

I drew a blank.

He smirked, "Ah! I'm right," he moved slightly closer to me, "It's getting easier to decipher your emotions. Sometimes I think it's only me feeling… whatever it is. But I can feel it, a separate entity if you will. It's you."

He moved even more closely to me. Normally, I would have found it impressive that I noticed such a minuscule movement, what I didn't notice was that he was now towering over me. I abruptly couldn't tear my gaze away from his to see just how close he really was.

I felt the warmth from the sun before I saw it rise above the ocean. Then…

It was only a second that I glanced with my eyes at the sun when I felt Robin press his lips against mine.

My eyes shut automatically, my body freezing in place. It was hard to breathe, and the earth felt harsh against my back.

Shock, extreme gut wrenching shock gripped me. But there was something else too, that was much stronger than the shock. It told me to react to the lips against mine, told me to move my lips, to reciprocate the motion against them.

Blindly, I did as I was told. Giving into my senses, I focused the muscles in lips to reciprocate the small pecks they were receiving, pushing into the lips. I lubricated my lips with my saliva and pressed softly, careful not to do anything wrong.

Our kiss lingered, and then Robin pulled away.

I opened my eyes, realizing what was making it so hard to breathe. During our… moment, he somehow ended up on top of me, his left hand at my waist and the other tangled in my hair. My hands ended up awkwardly positioned at his shoulders in between us. We both stared at each other, stunned.

My mind buzzed in a muted stream of nonsensical thoughts, my heart thumped loudly at an even pace, and my lips felt tingly.

Nothing was said for the span of an eternity. I wasn't sure if anything needed to be said. Telling from Robin's expression, he was waiting for me to say something… I didn't know what to say. I decided to make an observation.

Staring vacantly, I murmured, "… you're heavy."

That threw him for a minute.

"Oh, sorry." He didn't move.

I was completely at a loss. He wasn't moving and he wasn't saying anything. Just watching me, watching him. Ugh, he really was heavy.

I latched onto this thought, trying to focus on something other than the current situation. I wondered why he could be so heavy. Must be all that muscle. He did spend most of his time in the Gym, much more than the average amount allowed and considering the last few weeks, his workout sessions seemed to be paying off. _Really paying off._

The sun lit up his features, his prominent cheek bones, his chiseled jaw, perfect white teeth, and his impeccably straight nose. It was strange to see him in this new light… handsome.

I could remember the first time that I saw him and comparing that youthful face to this one seemed almost impossible. He changed so much; we all did. Even I can admit that I've changed as well. But have I changed emotionally in ways that I've never thought possible?

I tried not to think about this in too much detail. He was still on top of me, cutting off my air supply.

"I can't breathe."

Robin started; his expression self-conscious again.

"Uh, right. Let me… help you up."

He crawled off of me, pulling me erect as the sunlight brightened. Although the scenery became magnificent and dazzling, I couldn't see it. All I could see was Robin staring at me. I wasn't sure what to do, what I _should_ do…? I was positive that I should do something or say something significant. But what?

"Well - We'd better go." He said, turning towards his R-cycle.

In those few words, I knew that whatever I _should have_ done, I missed my chance. I followed him feeling like the biggest fool on the face of the planet.

_Oh what else is new?_

–

The ride back was much quieter… but I didn't expect much from this ride. I knew it would be uncomfortable and the fact that I had my arms around his waist filled me with shame. We had a moment, and I ruined it.

So during the silent, uncomfortable, and depressing ride, my thoughts took over: _Why do I always ruin it? Why can't I do anything right? Why am I always so creepy?_

I took an internal breath, feeling the fragile block on my powers giving way… _Why can't I be more like Starfire?_

There! I felt it again, the odd sensation. The fluttering entered my stomach then the tingle jolted through my body, scrambling my thoughts, sending my emotions into hysteria. Then the feeling doubled, creating warmth in the pit of my stomach, spreading to my muscles, my heart, and then my head. I felt my eyes close briefly under the duress. Just for a second I saw us entering the city, the buildings and thinning of trees, and a second later as I opened my aching eyes, we were inside the garage and Robin was shaking me awake.

"Raven? We're home. Raven?" He nudged me with his elbow, shaking his right shoulder that I was currently resting my head on, patting my hands that were linked around his waist. He seemed to be holding them together with a rope of some sort.

I attempted to shake the sleepiness away, blinking the aches out of my eyes. He untied my wrists and continued to shake me awake. As soon as my hands were free, I hurled myself away from him. I stumbled a little, but luckily he didn't see.

"How did I fall asleep?" I murmured through the drowsy haze, grabbing hold of anything to keep me steady.

Robin still had his back toward me as he answered, "Mmm that was my fault. I didn't mean to make you pass out; I'm still getting used to our link. I'm sorry."

"What?" My mind still hadn't recovered its consciousness.

"I tried sending you calming energy," he elaborated, turning to face me as he said this, "I guess I got the calming energy mixed up with sleepy energy. Fortunately, I grabbed you in time before you fell off the back of the motorcycle."

"Gee thanks." I muttered as I became lightheaded, a piercing pain shooting through my right temple to my left; very common symptoms for me if I slept more than I meditated. It was my body's way of telling me that there is an imbalance of energy. I need to meditate as soon as possible. Besides, these light, silky clothes seemed to cause me more trouble than my uniform does in a week. They need to come off - now.

I ambled toward the stairs without really thinking about it, and I nearly face-planted into the hard cement. Luckily Robin caught me again. _My hero… Captain Quick Reflexes._

"Maybe I should accompany you to your door. I think I overestimated how much I sent to you. How about I try sending you energetic energy?" He suggested, putting his arm around me again, lifting me into a steady walk - well, he was walking, I was dragging my feet.

I groaned as my head began to sway. What is he doing to me?

"I'd rather you didn't…." I mumbled, only too late.

Once more, the sensation… only this time it shot through me and my eyes snapped open. Whatever lethargy I felt vanished; I was wide awake, and my head pounded ruthlessly.

"What the…?" The odd tingle coursing through my body made me feel almost jittery.

"Better?" He asked me, craning his head so he could see my reaction better.

I wasn't sure. I felt almost too awake, but with the drowsiness away I could think better, and process what was happening much more effectively, despite the vicious throbbing.

"How are you doing that?" I demanded, feeling somewhat nauseous, as if I just walked off a rollercoaster and left my stomach on the ride.

He laughed, "To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. I just am."

I jerked myself away from him and began massaging my temples, "Well stop it! You're giving me a headache."

It was this moment that I realized we were about thirty feet from my door. How did we get here so fast? Did he carry me the entire time? I couldn't remember the stairs or elevator… I also couldn't remember passing through the metallic halls. What the hell is wrong with me? What's with all these black outs?

Meditation. Now.

I began walking toward my room on my own, feeling Robin's lingering grip on my elbow.

"I got it." I snapped, jerking my arm from his grasp.

"I was just checking." He sounded amused.

For the next few steps it was silent with him trailing behind me. I wondered absently if I should stop and say goodnight, or just keep walking into my room. He deserved the latter, since he decided to act like a crack-head tonight, as well as a douchebag. An uncharacteristic crack-head douchebag, I'll give him that.

Never in all my years as a Titan has Robin ever acted like this toward me. Sure we've had discussions about small inane things, only recently have they been about his relationship with Star, but he's never openly… or… well - he's never flirted with me before. I mean, I've never felt this way around him. There had never been any 'tension' between us or confusion about what we were. He's my leader, my friend; we've never questioned it or decided we've felt more about one another. It was never like this.

And… the kiss - no, I couldn't go there. Not with him so close to me. Who knows what he could hear! I felt intensely aware of him walking behind me; I wasn't at all sure why, but I felt my cheeks warm again.

I hesitated on a step, but forced myself to keep walking. God this was annoying. Where did these strange feelings come from? When did it suddenly become okay that he would cause me to blush so much, or him to hold my hand, or to even admit that there's _something_ between us, as more than friends? And since _when _could he_ influence my emotions!_

There were so many questions that I couldn't answer, but most of them, I was too afraid to think about. It made it too real if I thought about it for too long.

It seemed like an eternity before I was staring at the black, bold letters that spelled 'RAVEN'. I could sense Robin standing behind me, his emotions felt… unknown? That threw me. I couldn't sense what he was feeling. I could sense his energy, but his emotions were blocked? How in the…?

I turned around, facing him, feeling off balance mentally. How the hell is he blocking me?

"I just realized something." Robin stated abruptly.

Perplexed, I responded, "What would that be?"

"I never got to ask you…"

I waited for him to continue, raising my eyebrows in confusion when he didn't. He had a strange expression that I couldn't describe. I was sure I'd seen it before, but I couldn't remember the moment. It almost reminded me of that look of rabid determination that's borderline psychotic - the look that overtakes his features when Slade appears; only this face seemed controlled, muted, and dark; especially with that predatory glint in his masked eyes. It made my muscles tense.

"Ask me what?" I wasn't sure why my voice quivered or why my palms felt clammy.

It wasn't completely dark in the hall, the sunshine lit up the halls with enough light for me to see Robin with precise detail.

"When we were at the café, I was going to ask you something, but you sidetracked me."

"Okay." I said, recalling what I could about that particular conversation.

His dark expression sent a shiver through my body, his gaze piercing right through me. Did he always look this scary?

"There's a reason why I've been bringing up Gotham."

My eyes widened slightly, bringing the entire nights conversations to my mind. From what I remember, he had brought up Gotham a few times, but not as a subject of discussion. They were more like passing remarks.

"I was actually planning on making a trip down there, and I was going to ask," I wasn't sure if it was me or just the empty hall, or the fact that we were the only two here and standing abnormally close together - but I could swear Robin sounded a little nervous, "if you wanted to come?"

I wasn't sure why he sounded nervous or why he needed to ask. If this was a mission, there was no need to ask. So… it wasn't a mission. I tried to think quickly and assess his question before I answered. I tried to give myself more time.

"To Gotham?" I confirmed.

"Yes."

I registered that for a moment. If he was asking me, then he was surely going to ask the rest of the team in time. I understood now, he probably wanted to ask us all individually since this wasn't a mission. Then what was the reason?

"When were you hoping to leave?" I wondered if he noticed that I didn't give him an answer yet.

"I was hoping we could leave tomorrow - have to pack first. Then give Batman a heads-up. So maybe around midday."

I struggled with my wording this time, "Why? I mean - what's the rush? Does Batman need backup?" It did seem a little funny to me for Batman, of all people, to be calling Robin for help. Then again, with all those super villain maniacs running around, I'm surprised he didn't call sooner. But he isn't the Dark Knight for nothing; all those stories of his enemies being beaten to a pulp seemed proper evidence enough.

At this, Robin frowned, "Not really. I'll explain more later, but right now, I think we should rest. The others will be awake soon for combat practice and we need to be there."

Right, I'd forgotten; combat practice. Even though Robin, himself, orchestrated this 'break', we were still required for combat practice in the mornings. Telling from how bright the sun had gotten, I guessed that I would get at least three hours of sleep, which I would have to use for meditation - I slept enough for one lifetime. But something occurred to me.

"Speaking of the others, you should let them know about Gotham during combat practice. That is, if you want to keep to schedule and leave tomorrow." At this point, I was sure Robin would go to Gotham alone if he had to. But if he _had_ to, the team would naturally too. I'm just surprised he didn't say anything sooner. If Gotham was where we were needed, we would go. End of story.

"No, I was planning on telling them later tomorrow, so they can't talk me out of it."

I registered that and smirked, "Don't you mean later _today_." I motioned toward the light in the halls and the sunlight peeking around the corner to my right (his left).

He rolled his eyes and smirked, "Fine, _today_ - later tonight."

I cracked a smile and then thought about what he'd said. I wanted to ask why the others would talk him out of it, but then thought better of it. I needed to meditate and I didn't want to spend the entire morning standing in front of my door.

"Alright. I'll see you at combat practice then." I barely took half a step before I felt a strong hand on my right shoulder stop me.

Robin and his strange dark expression greeted my surprised one. This time, the odd tingle almost seemed to emanate from his hand, spreading to my shoulder and my head, but I realized that it emanated from deep inside my chest as well.

For whatever reason, this frightened me and I pressed myself against my steel door behind me. Our eyes locked, not just physically, but I felt our mental connection almost burst in between us, increasing in magnitude.

I watched as he stepped toward me, and pressed his lean muscular body along the length of mine, pushing me further against my door. His expression was that of the rabid determination again: the controlled, dark predator. I felt the invigorating emotion of fear rattle my nerves, the fear of being stalked by a slinking feline, when I could only be a tiny defenseless bird.

He leaned his head towards me, as if to press his lips against mine again. I felt ready this time, prepared for the feathery feelings, the soft texture of his lips, and the shape of them as they would caress mine. I was prepared for a soft, lingering peck; not at all for what I received.

Robin, almost roughly, secured me against my door. A breath caught in my throat, my arms flat at my sides, my palms pressed against the cold metal behind me. My heart thumped loudly at a steady pace, I was sure he could feel it through the thin fabric. Eyes widening, my body shuddered in excitement as his molded with mine; his hot breath sending my mind into tatters.

He raised his hands on either side of my face, encasing me in place, in a prison of his arms. I could only watch him as he leaned his forehead against mine, his masked eyes boring into mine. I had to admit I was frightened, but a different emotion filled me, something foreign, deep in my gut. It set my teeth on edge.

His expression, the dark rabid one, intensified. I can honestly say that this expression of true evil sent unsettling chills through my spine. But, there was something about it, something unfathomable to me that made the feeling in my gut abruptly drop to my pelvis and tingle with fervor.

Something was happening, but there were no words to describe what it was. Still, thoughts zooming and emotions sparking, our bodies moved on their own accord. My hands roamed up his muscular back, settling on his shoulder blades, creating circles with my fingertips. My body acted on pure instinct and slight curiosity.

Then, he leaned forward and kissed me. It was rough and demanding, but undeniably passionate; something I was not anticipating. His right hand tangled in my hair, and gripped me in place. Fear struck at me for a moment, feeling his fingers tighten their hold on my hair, but almost immediately, the emotion vanished as our lips moved in unison. In response, the feeling in my pelvis erupted, burning.

His grip, almost painful, yanked me closer, crushing me against his lips. Bewildered, but caught up in the moment, I didn't fight. I encouraged it.

My fingers found themselves at his waist, tracing his spine, moving to his muscular back, then up to his shoulder muscles again. Very briefly, I felt extremely aware of my innocence of the moment. I had never kissed someone with such experience. I could only hope I wasn't disappointing him, but I couldn't worry for long. The way he made me feel was… captivating. I had never felt this way before.

Such a riveting kiss it was, then again, I wasn't sure I could put such an inadequate label upon it. It seemed much more than 'riveting' could describe. So when I felt his tongue licking at my bottom lip – expecting entry – I felt my innocence of the moment brought back in full force. Then, instead of forcing, he gently slid his tongue along my lips, seeming to beg for entry.

My curiosity got the better of me and I, coyly, allowed him access into my mouth. His tongue plunged passed my lips at the slightest crack. I was surprised at his eagerness and how helpless I felt in his arms. Having never kissed anyone like this before, I instantly felt regret at my lack of experience. I didn't want to ruin it, not this time.

Instead of pulling away, I gathered my courage and plunged my tongue into his awaiting mouth, raking my nails along his clothed back. At first, I merely roamed, massing my tongue with his while keeping distance from his teeth. His reaction was immediate. Though I was at a loss at what to do next, he was not as uncertain.

His left hand moved from my door, to my shoulders, gliding down my arm, squeezing my muscles, and then relaxing at my hip. I felt his fingers lift the hem of my cardigan and began roaming under my shirt, massaging my lower back.

He moaned into the kiss; a sound that made my skin flush. There was so much going on, I could only let myself feel rather than sully the moment and think rationally again. Besides, how could I think with Robin making my head all fuzzy; drunk with his essence - desire?

There… as if I this moment could be any more intoxicating, I felt Robin move his tongue along the length of mine and began to suck on it, while somehow shoving his tongue down my throat in the process. Then, as my eyes opened in shocked curiosity, he sucked on my tongue and pulled away, giving me a seductive smirk before attacking my lips again. Astonished, I held his gaze as I felt my own surprised smile forming.

My breathing increased. I had never even considered that Robin was hiding this side of him… all these years and never once had I suspected that there was any other side to him than the polite, determined leader that he is. It made me excited in ways that I couldn't describe.

Feeling and watching him suck along the length of my tongue again, I was overwhelmed. I was sure that this was not a normal way to kiss. From what I've seen in movies and couples in the city, this was extremely different. But then maybe I was too inexperienced to really know, let alone pass judgment on what is or isn't normal kissing. _To hell with the movies!_

Determined, I steeled my nerves and reciprocated the unorthodox kiss. Gliding my tongue along his as I sucked, pulling away while shoving my tongue down his throat. I felt an enormous amount of self-gratification at his immediate response, allowing me full control. I could feel his eyes on me, as well as the firming on his fingers on my lower back and in my hair.

I pulled along his tongue, sucking on it, nearing the tip when suddenly he growled and his teeth bit my bottom lip, tugging, letting it slide between his teeth, and then let go.

My eyes widened at his feral act of affection, my senses reeling at the motion.

_Who _is_ this Robin?_

In the entire span of our friendship, he was hiding this side of himself the whole time? It seemed almost impossible that I had blindly believed the mask he had created for himself. Even during the times he scared the crap out of me, he never sent an enticing electric current through my bones. And _this_ is the real Robin? _Go figure._

Our breathing was ragged from the violently alluring kiss. We stared at each other while we slowed our breath, feeling the tremendous amount of electricity in the air.

For one, two, three seconds, we stood entangled together against my door in silence. Then four, five, six, his fingers relaxed their hold on my hair and dropped; his hand on my back dropping as well. Seven, eight, he stepped back, his dark expression dissipating, pulling away from me. Nine, he turned and walked away in the direction of his room. Stunned, I watched his figure retreat down the hall, turn left, and disappear from my view. Ten.

My fingers found my lips - still moist from the kiss.

I was at a loss.

Thoroughly dumbfounded, I staggered into my room and peeled off my pants and cardigan, kicking my flats off as well. I crawled into my bed in my underwear and tank top, not at all planning to sleep.

There was really only one thing I could hear myself think.

_I just made out with Robin._ Yes, yes you did.

I blew out a sigh, biting my bottom lip, feeling teeth marks. I traced my tongue along the marks, instantly feeling my cheeks flush, the warmth in my pelvis erupting. My powers struck out at once and my bookshelves exploded, sending my books and various papers everywhere.

I watched unaffected as the book pages floated above me, falling all around my head and body while I lay motionless in the calamity.

The only thing I could say in the moment?

"Oh boy."

**x X x**

AN: First off, yeah yeah I know. I'm horrible at updating. I think I updated like a year ago… still, I saw that a lot of you put this story in your favorites and alerts. I even saw that most of you put me, little ol' me, in your author alerts. Much, much love, but I found that quite surprising. Haha So that's why I updated this as fast as I possibly could! (and if you wanna get technical, it took forever. Whoops…) So if you see any mistakes, my bad.

Anyway, this chapter alone came up in the 12,000 word count. Probably the longest chapter I have ever written. I probably could have put this chapter into like, two separate ones or more. But honestly, who really has a 6 part first date? Besides, I promised that I would suck it up and post this chapter, however long it is, as only three parts.

By the way, just a side note but the 2nd kiss (the big one) was me writing from experience. Someone actually kissed me like that, and it was hot. Teehee. I'm serious too, so I hope I described it adequately. And I did actually think that it was a weird way to kiss, the guy was a freak!

But enough of my gore stories… tell me some of yours in the reviews! It'll give me ideas. Haha

Until next time! (and it will be soon… ish. :D)


End file.
